


Where the boys are

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Before We Go (2014), Less than Zero (1987)
Genre: M/M, 午夜邂逅Nick/零下的激情Julian, 盾铁 - Freeform, 盾铁衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	

为什么还不下雪。

零下天知道多少度的低温让Julian冷得牙关直打颤，他抓紧自己的外套跑进了中央火车站里，但他知道这不是什么长久之计，现在已经快要午夜了，车站最多再过一个小时就要关门。

该死的。Julian焦躁地在心里骂了一句，寒冷让他整个人都安静不下来，哪怕他已经缩成了一团躲在角落里，他依然在剧烈地颤抖。

不少正在赶往最后一趟班车的人急匆匆地从他面前跑过，他们大多都带着行李包，每个人脸上或多或少都透着愉悦的笑容。

当然了，这可是圣诞节前夕。

想着Julian心里泛起了一阵苦涩。为了脱离Rip的魔掌，他已经离开家三年了。他还记得当初自己对未来的确还抱着一丝希望的。他能戒掉毒瘾，他能重新做人，他能……至少和他们好好一起生活下去。

Julian不想说到底是他先抛弃了他们还是他们先抛弃了他，他甚至都不愿意用上这个过于尖锐刻薄的词语。可他不知道该怎么形容他们在纽约住下以后的那段日子。

戒毒的日子实在不好过，那对于他们三个来说都是地狱一般的煎熬。Julian已经不记得到底是谁先提出戒毒所这个念头，他只记得自己最初强烈地反对这个建议，并为此和他们大吵了一架。

他不想去戒毒所，他不想……不仅仅是因为陌生的环境，也不仅仅是因为过于严苛的生活条件，更多是因为那些，他不愿意去回想的也绝对不想再经历的事情。

他并不是没有在戒毒所待过，所以他的的确确见过，那些管理人，又或者是那些身强力壮的大个子如何强迫被毒瘾折磨成疯癫的家伙来满足他们肮脏的欲望。Julian很庆幸当年这样的事最终没有发生在他身上，他也绝不会让它们有在自己身上发生的可能性。

然而随着他戒断的时间越来越长，他的反应就越来越激烈。在他第三次用玻璃碎片划伤了Blair的胳膊后，在他看着Clay疯了一般把失血过多的Blair抱走送进医院之后，他几乎是绝望地最终选择离开他们。

但Julian发誓，他当时想的离开绝对不是永久性的。他不知道是自己留给他们的信里的哪一个词用错了，才会导致在他从戒毒所回到家的时候，发现那座公寓已经人去楼空了。业主告诉他Clay和Blair早就在一年以前搬走了，也没有留下任何一个联系方式给他，而他最后也被业主无情地赶到了大街上。

如今他已经在街头流浪了有大半年了。他试着去找工作，但没有人愿意聘请一个没有身份证只有戒毒所开具的身份证明的家伙。他无措地穿梭在世界上最繁华的城市里，却只觉得这里的灯红酒绿和车水马龙就像一只只怪兽要把他生吞活剥。

Julian还记得有一次他经过教堂的时候，不经意看到一旁的巷子里一个年纪和他差不多大的人正躺在垃圾堆上睡觉，这时一个神父打扮的人出来把他赶走了。那人惊慌失措的模样至今仍然深刻地印在他的脑海里，他不知道自己当时是一副什么表情，但如今想想，铁定是一副空白的绝望表情吧，不然从巷子里走出来的神父也不会走过来关心他。

Julian只记得他当时狼狈地逃跑了，毫无方向目的，就像一头在森林里迷了路的兔子，横冲直撞地渴求着一条可能的出路。但正如每一个现实的故事里写的一样，最后他没有看到河流也没有掉下悬崖，没有遇上善良的女孩，也没有遇到果断的猎人。

他只是闯进了狼窝。

 

“年轻人……醒醒……”

Julian迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，在看见一个清洁工打扮的人出现在面前时他猛地清醒了过来。

“小心点！”有些年纪的老人显然被突然站起来的Julian给吓了一跳，但这个孩子显然没完全睡醒，身子都没站稳，他只好伸手扶住了他。

“这片区域要关门了，你要不到另一边去，那边还有半个多小时才关门。”

Julian朝老人指的那个方向看了过去，然后点了点头，有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子，道：

“抱歉，谢谢……”

“去吧，祝你圣诞快乐。”老人看着Julian露出了怜爱又同情的目光，然后拎着自己的工具往另一头离开。

Julian心情复杂地看着老人离去的背影，小声地回了一句“圣诞快乐”，然后往另一片区域走了过去。

虽然这边的车站还在营业中，但人已经少了很多，所以即使开着暖气，Julian还是感觉到一阵接着一阵寒意从脚底直窜他头顶。他一边走一边小心翼翼地左右张望着，然后挑了一个比较隐蔽的角落坐了下来。瓷砖铺砌而成的地面和墙壁都带着丝丝的凉意，不同于刚才的温暖带给他的困倦感，如今Julian只觉得整个大脑都清醒无比。

他不可能一整晚都待在车站，为了能给自己找一个落脚点，他必须要赶在所有人都回家之前找到自己今晚的下手目标。他已经拖了一个晚上了，再拖下去说不定他就真的要冻死在街头了。

想着，Julian换了个姿势直起身子来开始打量车站里的人。而就在此时，一阵莫名其妙的音乐声在他对面响了起来。

Julian皱着眉歪着身子好奇地越过那两个站在他前方的人看向对面，这才发现一个男人正站在墙边吹着小号，他的脚边放着一个打开的琴盒，所以大概是街头卖艺的。

Julian的视线不由自主地被琴盒里的那些零钱吸引了过去，其实并不多，但已经足够他找一家小旅馆住下来顺便去便利店买个面包之类的。

想着他又打量了一下男人的衣着，看起来也不像是很穷困潦倒的流浪乐手，估计在这边卖艺也就是一时兴起闹着玩的。

Julian抿了抿嘴唇，待他面前的人离开以后，他便起身朝对面那个男人走了过去。然而等他靠近了以后，Julian才发现这个男人的身材比他想象中的还要高大，而且看起来很壮，他一个没吃晚饭的不一定能跑得过他……

想着Julian难免有些退缩地停下了脚步，但他这样突然停在路中间显然让人觉得很突兀，也就理所当然地吸引了男人的注意。

正好吹完一曲的男人放下了小号，面带疑惑地对着Julian笑了笑。

“有什么能帮到你吗？”

“呃……没有，我……你吹得很好。”没料到男人会和自己搭话的Julian有些局促地回道。该死的，这样太不自然了！

“你喜欢爵士乐吗？”但男人似乎没有想太多。

“嗯……还行吧。”Julian硬着头皮回答道，“我曾经……接触过跟音乐有关的行业。”

“你看起来还很年轻。”男人说着蹲下身来收拾东西，Julian有些紧张地看着他把钱都收进了钱包里，然后把小号放进琴盒里收好。

“可能这就是为什么我最后失败了。”想起往事的Julian有些苦涩地笑了笑。

“但你还很年轻，以后还会有机会的。”男人笑道，“车站要关门了，你不走吗？”

“我……”Julian说着突然灵机一动，“本来应该是有人来接我的，但我猜我错过他了。”

“你要不打个电话？”男人说着已经收拾好了东西，正准备离开，Julian于是也跟着他一起往出口走了过去。

“我手机早就没电了。”Julian耸了耸肩道，“我猜他可能会回来找我的吧。”

“我知道外面有一个公共电话。”

“我不记得他的电话号码……”Julian越说越小声，然后在对上男人意外的眼神时不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“现在哪还有人会记电话号码的。”

“就连你父母或者朋友之类的电话都不记得吗？”

“呃，我在纽约没有朋友和亲戚，我是被介绍来这里工作的。”

男人叹了一口气，似乎明白了事情的经过。

“他们告诉你工作地点了吗？”

“还没，说是这边的联系人会带我去的。”

男人点了点头站在车站门口左右看了看，然后又打量了一下Julian，有些好奇道：“你没带行李？”

“我只在这待两天，演出服他们准备……噢。”Julian说着闭上了嘴巴，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“我是不是被骗了？”

男人做了一个无奈的表情，吸了一口气道：“这个嘛……我不想这么说但……可能是的。你是歌手吗？”

Julian闷闷地嗯了一声，瑟缩着身子搓了搓有些发冰的手。

“你知道之前其实有人提醒过我的……”Julian小声道。

“没事的，在我像你这么大的时候也试过被骗。”男人安慰道，“你身上有钱吗？我可以带你去找个地方住下来。”

“我只有一些零钱……”Julian说着开始掏口袋，最后零零散散地掏出来只够一顿晚餐的钱。

“这下可就难办了……”男人说着掏出自己的钱包翻了翻，然而他只有不到一百的现金，“走吧，我带你去碰碰运气，我还有信用卡。”

“我会还你钱的！”Julian立马道。

男人看着他笑了笑，然后带他来到了附近的一家小旅馆里。

“……抱歉先生，你这张卡已经透支停用了。”

“我这还有一张。”

“抱歉先生，这张也不能用。”

男人闭上眼睛叹了一口气，道：“看来他们是还没给我打演出费……很抱歉我帮不上忙。”

“没事的，我再另外想办……”Julian话还没说完，突然一阵咕噜声就打断了他。两人同时一愣，紧接着Julian有些不好意思地捂住了自己的肚子。

“你吃晚饭了吗？”男人关心道。

Julian摇了摇头，道：“我在车站待了一个晚上。”

“走吧，我带你去吃点东西，这点零钱我还是有的。”两人说着离开了旅馆，往马路的另一头走了过去。

绚烂的橱窗在路面上投下一片斑斓的色彩，专属于圣诞节的热闹气氛即使在深夜之后也依然浓烈。Julian跟着男人穿梭在街头，低头正好看到正在旋转的圣诞老人笑脸，那笑容如此的温暖且幸福，却像一把刀刺痛了他的心。他咬着牙，像是在发泄什么一样用力地踩上了那张脸，却没想到下一秒撞上了男人的琴盒。

“噢，抱歉。”听到声响的男人连忙回头道。

“没事……怎么了？”Julian捂着鼻子问。

“我刚刚有一个想法。”男人看着身边热闹的酒吧道，“事实上我本来要去参加一个婚礼派对的，我朋友大概愿意借我一点钱。”

“那样太麻烦了，不用，我可以……”Julian连忙摆摆手道，他可不想把更多人扯进来。

“没事的，我朋友给我的地址就离这里不远，到那里之后你也可以吃点东西了。”

“可是……”

“没事的，跟我来吧。”男人说着就搭住Julian的肩带着他转入了另一条街。那一瞬间落在肩膀上的重量让Julian愣了一下，对方身上淡淡的香水味伴着微弱的暖意让他本能地僵直了身子，他还没见过有哪个陌生人会对他有这么友好的动作。

但男人在确认Julian有好好跟上之后就放开了他，那还残留在肩上的热度随着吹过的冷风渐渐地散去，竟让Julian有一瞬的不舍。

最终两人走进了一栋大厦，然而等他们终于到达了派对现场的时候，却被狂欢的声音给吓了一跳。

Julian瞪着眼睛看了看周围的环境，不太确定地问：“你确定是这个地址？”

男人没有回答，只是不断伸着脖子在寻找着他认识的人的身影，但最后他只是叹了口气，道：“他可能给错了地址。”

“嘿！你们怎么这么晚才到！？现在都几点了！”突然出现的一个经理打扮的人让两人一下子都有些不明所以，“不是说好了五个人吗？其他人呢？怎么就你们两个？”

男人瞬间反应过来，拉住经理的手道：“他们今晚有事来不了了，就我们两个。”

“什么！？我可不会花五个人的钱请你们两个！”

“我们只要500元，现金就好。”

经理皱着眉盯着男人，一脸不情愿道：“那你们赶紧上台吧！”

男人笑着点了点头，拉起Julian的手就把他往舞台上带。

“等……什么？不行，我没有准备……”Julian有些慌张地抓住男人的手腕道。

“没事的，就按照你平时唱的来就好。你爱唱什么歌？我应该都会。”

“不是这个问题……！？”Julian话还没说完，他就已经被推到了舞台上。

“把外套脱了！”男人在他身后小声道。

Julian回头瞪了他一眼，但也只能脱了那件有点过于宽松的外套，露出里面那件贴身的绣花衬衣。

“抱歉让大家久等了，马上带来今晚的第一首歌：Where the boys are。”

说好的让他挑歌呢！？Julian被男人突然的发言吓得差点骂脏话，但好在他还是忍住了。

该死的，他可没试过在这么多人面前唱过歌……

身后响起的小号声让Julian知道自己已经无路可退了，还好熟悉但又有点新鲜的前奏让他找回了一点依靠感，温和的曲调缓慢地安抚着他过于紧绷的身体，Julian看着台下的观众们抿了抿嘴唇，有些犹豫地试着张开嘴。

“Where the boys are,someone waits for me.A smilin' face, a warm embrace,two arms to hold me tenderly.”

男人看着Julian有些拘谨的背影笑了笑，他事前并没有想过他唱歌的时候声音会这么好听，比他说话时候的嗓音少了一丝清亮，多了一丝低沉。

“Where the boys are, my true love will be.He's walkin' down some street in town and I know he's lookin' there for me.”

Julian有些紧张地闭上眼睛，他不知道男人会不会听出来他的表现不像一个职业歌手，然后怀疑他在说谎。他也不知道自己现在到底唱成什么样，底下的人又是什么表情。他更加不知道自己到底为什么要站在这里唱歌。

然而男人的小号声就像是有魔力一般，让他莫名其妙地开始投入到歌曲里。其实在此之前Julian从来没听过这首歌的小号伴奏版，他也不知道原来用小号把这首歌吹出来的感觉和用吉他弹出来是两种完全不同的感觉。小号的声音显然更温柔，更温暖，让歌词变成了像是回忆一般的呢喃。

“In the crowd of a million people,I'll find my valentine.And then I'll climb to the highest steeple and tell the world he's mine.”

“Till he holds me I wait impatiently.Where the boys are, where the boys are,where the boys are, someone waits for me.”

Julian努力稳住嗓子唱完最后一个转音，而就在他声音消失之时，响起的掌声让他吓了一跳。他睁开眼睛有些惊喜地看着观众，似乎完全没有意识到自己刚才都做了些什么。

然而此时门口那边突然传来了一阵骚动，几个带着乐器的家伙正在努力往舞台这边挤。

“快走！”男人猛地冲上来抓住Julian的手带他跑下了舞台，匆忙之间Julian险险拽回了自己的外套，然后被男人带着从后台来到消防梯然后一路往下直到冲出了大街。

两人气喘吁吁地靠在马路边对看了一眼，然后不约而同地笑了起来。路过的行人朝他们投来奇怪的目光，但两人丝毫不在意，他们就像两个刚刚做了坏事但又正好逃过了大人的责罚的小孩一样，刺激感让他们心跳加速体温上升，让他们不可抑制地兴奋起来。

“……你……你唱歌很好听。”首先喘过气来的男人看着Julian赞赏道，“那个骗了你的家伙真是太没有眼光了，他本来可以靠你赚一大笔钱的。”

然而男人的话却让Julian蓦地收起了笑容，看着对方清澈的水蓝色眼睛，听着对方半开玩笑却又真心实意的关心话语，Julian只觉得像是有一只手把他的心脏整个拧成了结，难受得让他几乎说不出话来。

“怎么了？”注意到Julian脸色不对的男人靠过来关心道，“噢，该死，我忘了你没吃晚饭……你是胃疼了吗？”

“不是，我没事，嗯……我没事。”Julian摇了摇头，接着退后一步穿上了外套。他别过脸去不看男人，只是盯着不远处的路口在发呆。他犹豫了，他退缩了，他从来没试过这样骗别人的钱，他以前要不就是直接偷了就跑，要不就是装成男妓趁他们松懈的时候下手，他从来没试过这样演戏来骗钱，而显然他并不是一个好演员，因为他已经快要演不下去了。

然而Julian不愿意就这么离开，尽管良心和理智都在告诉他此刻应该随便找个理由离开男人，反正他身上还有一点钱，去便利店买个面包填填肚子，然后找一条巷子将就着过一晚上还是可以的。但他就是不愿意离开，他已经很久很久没有遇到过像男人这样的人了，他感激男人的信任，他也依恋他的友好，他不明白男人为什么这么轻易就相信了他，还愿意借钱给他，他难道就没想过这从头到尾就是一个骗局吗！

“你确定你真的没事吗？”男人微皱着眉轻声问道，他能看出来Julian正在经历一段内心的挣扎，这说实话让他感到有一点疑惑。

“这附近有间便利店，我们过去坐会吧。”男人试着把手放在了Julian的肩上，见对方没有挣扎后他便就着这个姿势把人带进了便利店里。

手握着热饮的两人逐渐恢复了一点体温，Julian轻轻搅拌着杯子里的咖啡，然后有些犹豫地拿起一旁的面包咬了一口。

男人看着他缓缓地勾起嘴角，然后拿起自己的咖啡抿了一口，道：“我们好像还没有做过自我介绍吧，我是Nick。”

Julian看了Nick一眼，放下了手里的面包，回道：“Julian.”

“你多大了？”Nick有些好奇地问，一开始他以为Julian大概只有二十出头，但听他唱歌时候的嗓音他又觉得他大概有二十五六了。

“25，你呢？”

“我已经过了30了。”Nick笑道。

Julian也跟着笑了笑，但Nick看得出来他的心思并不在两人的聊天上面。这个已经25岁的男人在很多方面，尤其是那些会透露他内心想法的小动作上其实更像一个15岁的少年，但他的眼里却没有一个少年，也没有他这个年纪应该有的那种光彩，反而带着一种茫然的空洞。

“你……是不是被家里赶出来了？”

Julian一愣，有些意外地看着Nick。

“你看起来很没有安全感。”Nick解释道，“一个有家的人是不会这样的。”

Julian闻言收回了视线，沉默地低着头抓紧了手里的面包。Nick的话就像一支箭活生生地插进了他的心口，被一语道破的难堪让他本能地想要逃避这一切，然而对温暖的渴求却让他无法迈开双腿离开这个男人。如果他把故事说出来了，这个男人会不会愿意帮助他？哪怕就只是一个晚上，他会愿意向他伸出援手吗？

“Julian？嘿！这不是Julian吗！”

突然被拍响的玻璃让Julian猛地抬头看向了前方。街道上那两个人就像正在张牙舞爪的恶魔一般，瞬间夺走了他最后仅剩的那一点曙光。

“你看到了吧，我早就跟你说过他是出来卖的你还不信。”

“嘿干得不错嘛Julian，这个男的看起来很猛噢！”

血色迅速地从Julian脸上褪去，他绝望地瞪大着眼睛完全不敢去看身边的Nick。

结束了，结束了，一切都要结束了。

窗外的人还在对着他放肆地做着各种下流淫秽的手势，而他除了把手中的面包捏扁以外什么都做不了。

为什么……住手！给我滚开！都给我……

“滚开！”一声怒吼让Julian惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他不可置信地看着Nick一脸生气地把那两人赶走，然后又大步地回到便利店里。

“别理他们，走，我带你去别的地方。”

“可是……”Julian话还没说完，Nick就拉着他离开了便利店。

为什么？他为什么还要带自己走？他难道还不明白自己一直在说谎吗？这个男人到底想干嘛？他是疯了吗！？

Julian用力的甩开Nick的手停了下来，他瞪着眼睛无声地控诉着，嘶吼着，像一只遍体鳞伤的小狮子拼尽最后一丝力气试图吓跑所有靠近他的人。

Nick皱着眉看着他，眼神竟隐隐透着一丝心疼。Julian咬着唇强迫自己移开视线，毅然地转身离开。

“你如果现在回去他们身边，你就是在自甘堕落。”Nick的话语锋利就像是一把刀将Julian整颗心劈成了两半，他咬着牙不让自己发出任何声音，依然抬起脚继续往前走。

“你还有机会重头再来的！”Nick不死心地大声道。

“你根本什么都不知道！”Julian几乎用尽了全身的力气大吼道。没有人愿意相信他，他的父亲抛弃了他，他的好朋友们也抛弃了他，他早就没有重头再来的机会了！

“我不是你以为的那种人，你难道还看不出来我一整个晚上都在撒谎吗！”事已至此，他为什么就不能让他安静地离开，就当什么事都没发生过不行吗？他就不能让他留住最后一点颜面和尊严吗！

“但你还什么都没做不是吗？”Nick柔声道。

“可只要有机会我就会下手的。”

“可你什么都没做。”

“我说了只要有机会……”

“Julian你什么都没做！”Nick大声地打断道，“我看出来你从刚才开始就一直在挣扎，所以你想要我的钱但你根本就下不了手不是吗？”

Julian无声地低下了头，他不知道该怎么反驳Nick，该死的这个世界上怎么会有这种人，他一定是个疯子要不就是个智障，不然他一个受害者为什么还要替凶手辩解！

“你乖乖在那儿站着，哪儿也别去，等我打个电话好吗？”Nick边说边往旁边的公共电话走过去，视线却一直不敢从Julian身上离开，像是生怕他一个不留神这家伙就会从他眼前消失一般。

Julian闭上眼睛深呼吸了一口气，完全不知道自己为什么真的就那么听话地站在了原地没有动。或许是Nick身上那种不同寻常的温暖气息让他产生了错觉，让他明知道这一切只是昙花一现的美好幻觉却还是心甘情愿地一头栽进去。

“我拿到派对真正的地址了。”Nick说着走过来拍了拍Julian的肩膀，“走吧。”

“……你真是个疯子。”

“而你是个彻头彻尾的傻子。”Nick毫不客气地回道。

Julian下意识地瞪了他一眼，但等他把头抬起来时才想起自己眼睛还湿着呢，于是又赶紧把脸转了过去。

并没有看清Julian发红的眼圈的Nick有些不明所以地眨了眨眼睛，以为只是他在闹别扭于是便笑着揉了揉Julian的头发。

“别摸我头。”Julian皱着眉一脸嫌弃地躲开Nick的手。

“有什么关系，反正你已经长不高了。”

“！……操你的！”

Nick爽朗地笑了两声，干脆用胳膊夹住了Julian的脖子。两人推搡着走过了大街小巷，最后终于到达了目的地。然而就在他们准备进门之前，Nick却蓦地收起了笑容，一脸正经了起来。

Julian狐疑地看着他，过了好一阵子才发现他一直隔着玻璃门盯着某个女人。而就在他看到另一个男人走上前去抱住了那个女人还吻了她之后，Nick的表情又像是想通了什么，虽有一瞬的失神，但终究像是释怀了。

“她就是新娘吗？”

“不，她是伴娘。”

“那就好，没那么尴尬。”Julian眨眨眼睛道，“你到底要不要进去？一直站在门口不仅很冷还很傻。”

Nick闻言笑了笑，伸手拉开门让Julian先走，自己随后跟上。

“Nick！你小子总算来了！”

“抱歉，但我记得我跟你说过我不一定到的。”

“话是这么说啦……嗯？你朋友？”

“噢，是的。”Nick说着就把正准备混进人群里的Julian一把抓了过来，“他叫Julian，Julian，这是……”

“我不是他朋友。”Julian打断道然后迅速地从Nick胳膊底下逃跑了。

“你这位朋友……很有意思啊。对了，这是我酒店房间的房卡，但我估计我今晚应该不会回去了，所以就便宜你了，不用客气随便用。”

Nick狐疑地看着自己好友挤眉弄眼的奇怪表情，也不愿去细想他那个已经被酒精泡满的脑子里到底在想些什么。但能有个落脚点还是好的，于是他不客气地收下了房卡，正打算回头把Julian叫回来的时候，就正好对上了前女友的视线。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”

“我还以为……你不会来了。”

“我也以为我不会来了。”Nick半真半假地笑道，而这时，他刚刚看到的那个男人朝他们这边走了过来，亲昵地在Hannah的脸上落下了一个吻。

Nick不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，就连自己的笑容僵在了嘴边都没有发现。他本来以为自己在看到她已另有所属之后就能释怀了，但现在看来都只是他的天真想法罢了。

“宝贝，这是谁？不给我介绍一下吗？”

Hannah笑了笑，正要开口说话的时候一个声音突然打断了她：

“终于找到你了，快走吧我们就要迟到了！”Julian看也不看Hannah和她身后的男人得一眼，直接拉着Nick的手就把他往外拖。

“呃……Nick？”

“抱歉，我们待会还有个演出，先走了。”Nick一脸抱歉地挥了挥手，然后跟着Julian离开了酒吧。

室外冷风让两人的大脑都瞬间清醒了不少，在走过了最初的一段路后，Julian便放开了Nick的手然后坐在了路边的阶梯上，他刚刚才吃过了东西，剧烈运动会让他得盲肠炎的。而Nick靠在楼梯的把手上歇了一会儿，也跟着坐了下来。两人难得安静地谁都没有说话，只看着路上偶尔飞快开过的车发呆。

“你想要讲故事吗？”Julian轻声问。

“我不知道。”Nick扬了扬眉毛叹息道，“你呢？”

“我的故事你大概不会想听的。”Julian搪塞道。

“是我不想听还是你不想讲？”Nick侧过头来看着Julian问。

Julian垂下眼睑笑了笑，道：“大概是我不敢讲吧。”

Nick用鼻子轻轻叹了口气，收回视线重新看向了路面，缓缓道：“我一直以为我还爱着她。”

“难道不是吗？”

“我不知道，我只知道我放不下我和她的过去，但我不确定我执着的到底是什么。”Nick说着低下头看着自己的手指，指尖缓缓地磨蹭着自己的无名指，“在我们分手的那一天，我本来是想和她求婚的。”

“噢……这……”Julian意外道。

“很戏剧化，也很糟糕，我知道的。我当时大脑一片空白，我甚至都没有意识到她跟我说了什么，然后她就拿着自己的行李离开了我们的公寓。”

“但我一直没有放下过她，可我也没有主动去找过她。我只是努力地想要让自己变得更好，想着也许有一天她看到了我的成就会后悔自己当初的决定，可讽刺的是我并没有什么出息。”

“……所以你在中央火车站待了一个晚上只是因为你害怕再见到她，害怕发现她过的比你好，害怕她确定当初离开你是一个正确的选择？”

Nick嗯了一声点了点头。

“好吧……但我真心觉得你小号吹得不错，也许你只是缺了一个懂得欣赏你的人而已。”

“或许吧。”Nick叹了口气道，“不过我猜我不会放弃努力的，虽然我已经不年轻了。”

“虽然这话从我嘴里说出来怪怪的，但不要轻易放弃，你不像我，你还有很多机会。”

“你也一样有机会。”Nick皱着眉有些严肃道。

“我跟你不一样，我……”Julian说着皱了皱眉，“我曾经也以为我可以重头再来的……我丢掉那些不光彩的过去，从洛杉矶来到纽约，我下定决心要戒毒，我自愿走进戒毒所，我在那里熬了整整两年，我也成功了！可是等我回到家里的时候，本应该在的人都不在了。我不知道到底是我丢下了他们还是他们丢下了我，我只知道我身无分文，居无定所，没有人愿意聘请我，没有人愿意收留我，没有人……愿意相信我。”

“你说我自甘堕落，但是如果我可以选择，你以为我真的愿意走这条路吗？”

“你的家人呢？”

“他们早就不是我的家人了。”Julian闭上眼睛道，“这是我的错，我……不怪他们……”

“如果他们真的爱你就不该放弃你。”Nick皱着眉反驳道。

“别说这个了……”Julian摇了摇头抗拒道，“我不想说这个。”

Nick叹了一口气，无声地拍了拍Julian的脑袋。

“走吧，我带你去休息。”

“你拿到钱了？”Julian下意识道，“呃，我的意思是……”

“我懂，我拿到房卡了，走吧。”Nick柔声打断了Julian的话，带着他从阶梯上站起来，然后往马路的另一头走过去。

Julian安静地跟在Nick身后，他看着前方男人高大的身影，只觉得身边突然多了一种莫名的安全感。然而一想到过了明天这一切就会消失，Julian就下意识地想要转身逃跑。他真的受够了一瞬的希望过后那无穷无尽的绝望带给他的折磨了。如果他的生命注定是一片黑暗，为什么上帝还要用虚假的阳光来玩弄他？而明知道这一切都只是梦境的他，又为什么如此愚蠢地心甘情愿地一头栽下呢？

“Julian.”Nick的声音让Julian有些恍惚地抬起头，只见柔和的灯光从男人的身后渲染开来，温暖的气息让他的手脚不再僵硬。Julian左右看了看，才意识到自己不知何时跟着男人走进了酒店的房间里。

“去洗个澡吧。”

“嗯……嗯……”Julian有些心不在焉地应了一声，转身正要往浴室走的时候，却不小心被床尾的小凳子给绊了一下。

Nick眼疾手快地把人拉了回来，Julian顺着惯性直接一头栽在了Nick的怀里。温暖的怀抱让他一下子愣了神，厚实的身体带给他的安全感竟让他差点就控制不住自己伸手抱紧眼前的人。

“Julian？”

“抱歉，我，呃，我去洗澡了。”Julian一个激灵连忙后退了一步，然而他还没来得及转身，Nick就突然把他拉了回去。和刚才的意外不一样，这一次是完全货真价实的拥抱。强壮的双手用力地圈紧他的身体，宽厚的手掌紧贴着他的后脑和背部，环绕在他周围的体温烫得他忍不住开始战栗，喷洒在他发间温热的气息几乎要将他整个人融化。

Nick闭着眼睛温柔地用脸磨蹭着Julian的头发，然后低下头来缓缓地睁开眼睛对上他闪烁着意外和惊喜的大眼睛，他的指尖轻柔地抚摸着Julian的嘴角，然后闭上眼睛吻上了他的双唇。

Julian惊讶地瞪大了双眼，下意识张开的嘴唇让Nick的舌头趁虚而入。这陌生却又熟悉的举动勾起了他记忆中那些不怎么美好的画面，让他有些紧张地抓紧了Nick的双臂。

“别怕……放松……我不会强迫你的。”Nick柔声地安抚道，手掌轻柔地捏了捏Julian绷紧的后颈，然后再一次吻了上去。

有些事情虽然Julian没说，但Nick也能从那两个街头混混的话语里猜测一二。他不敢想象这个只有二十五岁的男生从什么时候开始经历那些又到底承受过多少，他只希望那些强迫他去做这些事的家伙能够快一点下地狱去。是，Julian有错，他错在不该沾染毒品，他也的确应该为此付出代价，但无论如何都绝不至于让他去经历那些丧尽天良毫无道德可言的肮脏。

越想越生气Nick忍不住更加用力地抱紧了怀里的人，然后松开了他的嘴唇轻柔地一下接着一下亲吻着他。

“去洗澡吧。”

“……一起？”Julian下意识道，但很快他就反应过来自己说了什么，连忙解释道，“不，我……”

“我知道，我知道。”Nick有些好笑地安抚道，“你如果真的想一起洗，那我们就一起洗，如果不想，那也没关系。”

Julian看着Nick眨了眨眼睛，莫名地觉得自己的脸开始红了起来。噢该死的他难道不该是经验丰富的那个……不，现在不是想这些的时候，我又不喜欢男人……可是……如果是他的话……

“嗯？”注意到Julian在盯着自己看的Nick有些好奇地眨了眨眼睛。

也许我可以……

“……一起吧。”Julian动了动嘴唇小声道。

Nick笑着揉了揉Julian的头发，低头亲了一下他的嘴唇。

“好。”

 

Julian从来没有想过自己会有情愿和男人发生性关系的一天，毕竟他在这方面有着地狱一般的痛苦回忆。然而Nick的出现就像是一个奇迹，他至今仍然无法理解这个男人到底为什么会对他这么友好，为什么愿意相信他，为什么在知道了一切之后还愿意抱他。Julian也无法确定这个男人到底是上帝派来的救赎还是说只是另外一个美好的幻想，但不管如何，他都已经决定今天晚上要遵从自己的本心，因为也许过了今晚，他就再也没有机会遇到这样的人，他也再没有机会感受到爱和温暖，再也不能做回他自己。

“你在哭吗？”Nick有些不解地蹭了蹭Julian眼角的泪，然后心疼地低下头去亲吻他的眼角。

Julian咬着嘴唇没有回应，只是更加用力地夹紧了Nick的腰。

“别停……”他轻颤着嗓音近乎恳求道，“别停……”

“Julian……”Nick亲吻着身下人的嘴唇，然后把他抱起让他跨坐在自己的身上，缓慢，却坚定地挺着腰进出他的身体。

Julian抱着Nick的脑袋仰着头小声地呻吟着，一波接着一波的快感让他几乎无法说出一个完整的句子。他从来不知道做爱可以这么舒服，这么满足，他也从来不知道自己的心可以跳得那么快。这一刻就好像整个世界都被压缩成了一个圈，圈里只有他和Nick，圈里只有阳光和温暖，圈里只有快乐和幸福。

高潮到来的一瞬间Julian只觉得自己像是看到了天堂，而生怕下一秒这一切就会消失的他几乎用尽了全身的力气抱紧了眼前的人。但他还是累了，他还是困了，他不由自主地想睡觉，他努力挣扎着保持清醒，眼前的一切却依然模糊了起来。

终究还是要结束了么？

Julian觉得自己的鼻子开始发酸，眼眶开始发热，紧接着一滴接着一滴的眼泪从他的眼角滑落至他的耳朵。

上帝啊，如果他这辈子只能实现一个愿望，那能不能求你让他留住这个人？

“该起床了。”

“……？”

“别睡了，乖，退房的时间要到了，我们可交不起违约金。”

“！！？”

Julian猛地睁开眼睛，一脸不可置信地看着眼前的Nick。

“快起来，我们该走了。”

“……去哪儿？”

“你还记得你昨天跟我说的话吗，你说我也许缺了一个懂得欣赏我的人。但我觉得我已经找到那个人了，我只是缺了一个完美的搭档。”Nick笑着往Julian这边蹭了蹭。

“所以你愿意当我的搭档，和我一起全国各地跑演出，酒店当家住，面包当饭吃吗？最多我的肩膀借你当枕头睡。”

“我……你……”Julian眨了眨眼睛，毫不犹豫地在被子底下掐了自己大腿一把，结果用力过猛差点叫出声来。

他没有在做梦，所以……

“你疯了吗？”

“就当我是吧。”Nick说着抓住了Julian的手握在掌心，“我昨晚算了一笔账，我的收入虽然不算很高，但再养一个你还是可以的，而且你也不可能一直在我这里白吃白住，所以我再问一遍，你到底要不要跟我走？”

Julian瞪着Nick看了半天，一直到来打扫房间的阿姨敲响了他们的房门时，他才能终于肯相信这真的是现实。

“Juli……唔。”Nick先是一愣，然后笑着翻过身来将Julian直接从床上抱了起来，他一手搂着Julian，另一只手把已经收拾好的行李背在了身上，然后拉开Julian笑着吻了吻他的额头，道：

“快穿衣服。”

Julian笑着嗯了一声，立刻捡起地上的衣服套上，慌忙之中他想起类似的画面好像在以前也曾经发生过，但他知道这一次不一样了，这一次，他是真的摆脱了曾经的一切，不再是徒劳地挣扎了。

 

完


End file.
